Face the Pressure
Face the Pressure is a event in which you have to beat the stages before the heavily spammed Assassin Bears come. It has ten levels, each having a time limit between 3 minutes and 10 minutes. Levels There are ten "timed" levels in Face the Pressure. 'Quick, Attack! (Easy)' Quick, Attack (Easy) is a very simple level which you should have no problems in. The level makes its entrance to your screen with a Doge (100%). The first Doge is followed by more Doges spread apart by 1.5 seconds of time. After about 5 seconds, Snaches (100%) spread about 2 seconds apart start popping out. Following 3 seconds later, Those Guys (100%) start coming out of the base every so often. You have 3 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 1000 health. There is an average distance between bases. Beary Speedy (Medium) Beary Speedy (Medium) is a somewhat difficult level that starts off with triplet of Doges (100%) then after about 2 seconds, the boss, which is a Teacher Bear (100%), is sent out, with "meat shields" including Doge (100%), Snache (100%), and Those Guys (100%) being sent out every so often. You have 10 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 2000 health. There is an somewhat long distance between bases. Face the Fast (Medium) Face the Fast (Medium) is a quite difficult level that makes an entrance with a Snache (100%) followed by two Doges (200%), and then followed by the boss, a Shy Boy (100%), and triplet of Doges (200%), afterwards, just the occasional meat shield appears, such as Doge (200%), Snache (100%), and Those Guys (100%). You have 10 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 2500 health. There is an somewhat long distance between bases. Speedies and Shields (Hard) Speedies and Shields (Hard) is a difficult level in which immediately you are confronted with a Wall Doge, and new one spawns every minute, with constant spamming of Doge (200%), Snache (200%), and Those Guys (100%). You have 5 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 2500 health. There is an average distance between bases. Black 'n' Speedy (Hard) Black 'n' Speedy (Hard) is a difficult level filled entirely with black enemies, starting off with two Doge Darks (150%), and followed shortly by a Gory Black (100%, Boss), and followed by a Tackey (100%), and afterwards the occasional Doge Dark (150%). You have 5 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 3750 health. There is an somewhat long distance between bases. Nuts 'n' Blurs (Expert) Nuts 'n' Blurs (Expert) is a metal based level that is very difficult. Starting off with a Metal Doge (100%) and after 5 seconds, another Metal Doge appears, then a Metal One Horn (100%, Boss) appears 10 seconds later with a triplet of Metal Doges, and then only the occasional Metal Doge appears afterward. You have 10 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 5000 health. There is an average distance between bases. Extra Fast Terrestrials (Expert) Extra Fast Terrestrials (Expert) is a very difficult alien filled level. Starting with two Shibaliens (150%) and a Shibalien Elites (100%) in the middle. This beginning formation is followed by a Kroxo (150%), and then a Star Peng (100%), and more Kroxoes and Shibaliens will spawn until the base is touched, when Elizabeth the LVIth (100%, Boss) will come out along with two Shibalien Elites (150%), and Shibaliens (150%) will constantly spawn. You have 10 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 5000 health. There is an quite long distance between bases. The Running Dead (Expert) The Running Dead (Expert) is a very difficult zombie based level. The level has tons of Zoges (150%), and Znaches (150%), the level starts with two Zoges and a Znache, and after 2 seconds, a Coffin Zoge (100%) will appear. Then Zoges and Znaches will spawn constantly from then on, with the occasional Zigge (100%). You have 5 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 5000 health. There is an quite long distance between bases. Heavenly Speedy (Expert) Heavenly Speedy (Expert) is a very difficult level filled with angels and an Angel Fanboy (1000%). The Angel Fanboy spawns immediately when you start the level. Shortly afterwards, a Gabriel (100%) will spawn, after a couple of seconds, a triplet of Gabriels will spawn, and then shortly after, a Heavenly Hippoe (100%) will spawn, followed by Gabriels every so often, and a Chickful A (100%, Boss) will spawn when the base is touched, and Gabriels will spawn much more often afterwards. You have 10 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 7500 health. There is an somewhat long distance between bases. Fast, Fast Final (Insane) Fast, Fast Final (Insane) is an extremely hard level. There is only two enemies: Dark Emperor Nyandam (500%, Boss), and Those Guys (1000% and 1500%). Dark Emperor Nyandam is spawned when the base is touched. Until then, Those Guys (1000%) are spawned 1 second apart, and after the base is touched, Those Guys (1500%) are spammed very heavily. You have 3 minutes before Assassin Bears start being spammed. The base has 10000 health. There is an somewhat long distance between bases. Rewards * Fast, Fast Final (Insane): 250 Cat Food (Guaranteed, One Time); 3 Lucky Tickets (Guaranteed, One Time) Energy Cost * Quick, Attack (Easy): 12 Energy * Beary Speedy (Medium): 25 Energy * Face the Fast (Medium): 35 Energy * Speedies and Shields (Hard): 50 Energy * Black 'n' Speedy (Hard): 65 Energy * Nuts 'n' Blurs (Expert): 80 Energy * Extra Fast Terrestrials (Expert): 100 Energy * The Running Dead (Expert): 110 Energy * Heavenly Speedy (Expert): 115 Energy * Fast, Fast Final (Insane): 165 Energy Category:Events Category:Multi-Stage Events Category:Expert Events Category:CapeMan's Creations